Patalua
' Patalua' was a small tropican island located 15 miles off the coast of Papua New Guinea, a moderately sized island sporting a largely untamed jungle area, with a majority of the Population being Australian, or descendants of Aboriginal culture, which was left untainted following a conservation program undertaken by Enviromental Activists who demanded sanctions be undertaken against the Government of Patalua following a debate in the United Nations, the Island also held a minor status in NATO, with a joint ADF and NZDF Naval Base, the Calorima Drydocks, on the Island. The Island also had a notable Royal Palms Resort on sight, with its own Heliport on site alongside numerous Car parks, whilst also having a number of Pools and Beach bungalows located on the Sight of the Hotel, and alongside the Beach Areas, bringing in a fairly lucrative trade for the Island, allowing the small capital city of Pakalow to propser, avoiding any detrimental scenes such as slums, allowing for a paradise untainted by the Economic complaints of the outer world, making it a popular destination for Youth and Elderly alike. Pre Outbreak Prior to the Outbreak, the Island was a hotspot for tourism, but also a source of much debate; mainly on the issues of deforestation that was threatening the Jungle areas and a possible charge of corruption hovering over the local government body which claimed the accusations as unfounded, much to the discretion of Mayor Carter and his subordinates. The Island was also a center of debate on NATO related issues; the Latest in the Australian Navy; was causing controvery on the Navies spending back home, but also as to the NATO motives in the region, though this debate was easily overcome by Senior Officer Malsbrough thanks to his public image. Whilst the Police force on the Island was experiancing difficulty in recruitment, which sparked a advertisement campaign, attempting to appeal to both local and foreign members of the public, eventually a number of retired officers and officers whom were putting in for transfer to warmer climates, were accepted in to the police force with little distruption, though it did spark debate as how Patalua's spending on Law enforcement agencies were being used. Post Outbreak The Kuru Outbreak occured without any known explanation, Though it was claimed it was from a body having arrived on the Island from Banoi, during the Outbreak, The Patalua Police Service attempted to hold the tide of infected individuals moving on the Capital of Pakalow, with the Royal Palms resort area all ready having been overun due to a unwary guest list and a incredibly small team of Security staff in the Hotel, the Patalua Police Force attempted to secure the Capital district of the city, which contained the Town Hall, Hospital and Bank, all of which were overrun within 3 hours, mainly due to the thinly spread Police units and the large number of infected assaulting the structures, a few Police units however, managed to fortify the Police Station and were able to hold against the initial onslaught. The Calorima Drydocks was also able to hold its ground against the sieging infected, with the joint capabilities of the ADF and NZDF combating the waves with ease, whilst managing to protect onbase support staff, the Drydocks were however overrun, with infected swarming the docked Cruiser HMAS Cameroon, trapping the bases inhabitants on the Island, with little contact to the outside world aside the 2nd Fleet of the Austrialian Navy 8 miles off the coast of Patalua, the Navy however had strict orders to blockade the Island, allowing no vessels to leave, effectively stranding the survivors of the Island outbreak. Factions *'Patalua Police Service' - N/A *'Resort Survivors' - N/A *'Town Hall Survivors' - Overrun *'Hospital Survivors' - Overrun *'Joint ADF/NZDF' Force - N/A *'Crew of the HMAS Cameroon '- Overrun